With the widespread prevalence of venereal disease and the growing occurrence of AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome), there is an increasing need for effective means to prevent the transmission of such diseases through sexual contact and resultant exchange of bodily fluids between a user and the user's partner.
Heretofore, conventional means for preventing the transmission of such bodily fluids and exposure to such diseases because of bodily contact have included the use of condoms, diaphragms, jells, creams and the like.
Additionally, there have been proposals to provide female prophylactic devices which can be worn by a female prior to use and disposed of following use. While such conventional and proposed devices are suitable for their intended purpose, it has been found that they are not totally effective for various reasons.
On example of a prior prophylactic device for use by females is that set forth in U. S. Pat. No. 3,536,066. The '066 patent shows a pant styled garment having a bellows configured pouch thereon which is located on the exterior of the pant. The bellows is preinsertable into the vaginal canal of a female prior to use. After the bellows is inserted, convolutions therein are extended to provide for extension of the bellows to accommodate an erected penis during use of the contraceptive device. The device requires preinsertion of a segment of the bellows and does not include means for piloting a large pouchlike member into a vaginal canal. Furthermore, the garment portions of the device are formed from rubber material which is configured to contact a large portion of the waist region of the user as well as the buttocks and hip regions of a user so as to cause possible irritation and discomfort when worn for substantial periods of time prior to use.
U. S. Pat. Des. No. 254,808 to Meldahl discloses a device for use as a male contraceptive. While the contraceptive has a larger diameter than typical condoms, it does not include a portion thereon which will serve as a shield that will conform to the perineum of a user of the device to prevent the passage of bodily fluids between a user and a partner. There are no straps to hold the device in place.
German Patentschrifft No. 210,143 (1909) discloses a female contraceptive device having a pouch that includes a generally circular collar on the other end thereof. There is no suggestion to provide a portion of the device that will cover and conform to the full perineum region of a user. Furthermore, there is no suggestion of how to hold the device in place during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,621 likewise shows a thin walled, condomlike, tubular protective device for insertion into a vaginal canal. It includes a resilient ring on one end thereof to anchor the device in the vaginal canal. The '621 patent does not provide a portion thereon which is adapted to conform to the full extent of the perineum region of a user. Furthermore, the device requires hand insertion to set the internal anchor and does not suggest how to prevent the device from slipping with respect to the perineum region to avoid exposing the user to exchange of bodily fluids through lesions on the perineum of either the user or the user's partner.
The aforesaid devices are either uncomfortable garment type devices or are devices which can slip from a desired seated relationship during use to cause undesirable exposure of the user to the exchange of bodily fluids between the user and the user's partner.